Couché de soleil
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Là où son balai l'emporte...


Auteur : Geneviève  
  
Titre : Couché de soleil  
  
Résumé : Là où son balai l'emporte...  
  
Genre : Général  
  
Disclamers : Sert à rien de répéter constamment, rien n'est à nous !  
  
C'est ma première fic alors un peu d'encouragement, s'il vous plaît ! Dîtes- moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci et bonne lecture !  
  
Couché de soleil  
  
Le soleil disparaissait petit à petit derrière la colline. Une brise fraîche soufflait faiblement, faisant légèrement voltiger les cheveux sombres du jeune homme, debout sur la pelouse coupée ras.  
  
Il serrait les poings à un tel point que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la chaire de ses paumes, y laissant des marques rouges. Mais sa douleur était telle qu'il n'y avait plus de place en lui pour une autre. Surtout aussi insignifiante en comparaison de celle qui l'habitait. Le hantait.  
  
Ses yeux d'un vert profond brillaient de larmes contenues. Il n'avait que trop pleuré, déjà. Cela ne lui apportait plus aucun soulagement. Sur son front à moitié dissimulé sous les franges de cheveux qui le recouvraient, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair brûlait.  
  
Autre part, quelqu'un mourait peut-être. Mais encore une fois, il n'y pouvait rien. Il était le simple témoin de la cruauté sans devoir s'y opposer. Il n'était rien de plus que le Survivant. Celui à qui on devait la disparition du plus noir de tous les mages, mais aussi son retour. Comme bien des années auparavant, la terreur réapparaissait. La haine restée pendant un temps camouflée revoyait le jour, se montrait aux yeux de tous. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Parce qu'on le lui interdisait. Parce qu'on le croyait trop jeune, trop immature.  
  
Et pourtant, il avait vu de ce monde plus de choses que bien des sorciers. Pourquoi lui, le Survivant, ne pouvait-il donc pas se battre ? Cette guerre était la sienne également. Était-il condamné à vivre sa vie d'illusions jusqu'à ce que l'heure de la bataille finale ne sonne ? Pourquoi ne pouvait- il faire partie du spectacle que lors de l'acte final ?  
  
Tant de choses reposaient sur ses épaules, lui répétait-on. Plus qu'il ne pouvait s'en douter. Mais il ne pouvait comprendre. Il était bien trop jeune. Plus tard, peut-être.  
  
Maudits soient-ils tous. Dumbledore, Maugrey, Rogue, Tonk, Rémus et les autres. En tentant de le protéger, ils détruisaient tout.  
  
Ils pensaient reculer l'échéance en lui cachant la sombre vérité. Lui, Harry Potter, allait mourir.  
  
Le fardeau de tout homme, bien certainement. Mais lui savait comment cela se ferait. Il serait anéanti par Voldemort. Oh bien sur, il y avait une alternative.  
  
Tue ou sois tué.  
  
Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait simplement été choqué en l'apprenant. Peut-être qu'il l'avait trop côtoyée pour qu'elle ne puisse l'effrayer.  
  
Et malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : Pourquoi moi ?  
  
Son destin était tout tracé. Qu'importe les choix qu'il prendrait, il était condamné à devoir affronter le Seigneur des ténèbres dans un combat final qui en résulterait par la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Du moins fort.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. C'était encore l'un des rares moments de tranquillité qu'il pouvait s'offrir. Si Dumbledore savait...  
  
Mais il ne lui devait rien. Aussi bonnes soient les intentions du vieux directeur à son égard, Harry n'avait plus l'intention de suivre ses recommandations. Il n'étais plus le petit garçon d'il y a cinq ans qui était prêt à suivre au bout du monde ce grand homme à la barbe argentée qui lui promettait une existence combien meilleure. Il n'avait plus cette confiance totale en lui.  
  
Alors ce matin, lorsqu'il avait ressenti ce besoin de tranquillité, de répit, il avait prit son balai et sa cape d'invisibilité et s'était envolé. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que lui et le vent qui le portait.  
  
Le jeune homme caressa du pouce le manche de l'Éclair de feu toujours dans sa main droite. Cet objet qui représentait à la fois la liberté, du moins pour un temps, le Quidditch, qu'il aimait tant, et Sirius.  
  
Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
  
Le sentiment d'échec se fit plus vif. Voldemort avait fait de lui sa marionnette et l'avait entraîné dans un piège. À cause de sa stupidité et de son entêtement, son parrain, sa seule famille encore existante, s'était éteint. Assassiné. Tout comme ses parents avant lui. Comme tout ces innocents qui n'avaient pas voulu rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.  
  
Sa main se crispa sur le bois du balai. C'était comme s'il avait tué Sirius de ses propres mains. Il était un meurtrier. Tous mouraient par sa faute.  
  
On avait beau prétendre le contraire, il le savait. Il en avait assez de cette pitié, de ce monde si dur. Pourquoi continuer ? Pour voir ses proches mourir les uns après les autres ?  
  
Et s'il en finissait maintenant ? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple ? Ce monde ne se porterait-il mieux pas sans lui ?  
  
- Aidez-moi, murmura-t-il en tombant à genoux sur l'herbe. Dite-moi ce que je dois faire.  
  
Les larmes dégringolèrent et vinrent mourir à ses pieds.  
  
- Je n'y arriverait pas seul, dit-il, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. J'ai besoin de vous.  
  
Alors qu'il pleurait toujours, la brise s'intensifia autour de lui, l'enveloppant. Mais elle n'était plus fraîche. Elle était tiède. Comme si des bras protecteurs se refermaient autour de lui. Ses sanglots cessèrent progressivement et, après une dernière caresse, le vent s'estompa. Il releva la tête.  
  
Au loin, à l'orée du petit boisé près duquel il avait atterrit, quelques heures plus tôt, il y avait une femme. Elle était entourée d'un gros chien noir et d'un majestueux cerf. Tous trois brillèrent un instant puis s'évaporèrent, alors que le soleil disparaissait au loin.  
  
Un hibou ulula entre les arbres avant de s'envoler à la recherche d'une proie.  
  
Harry resta immobile un moment avant de se relever.  
  
Il ne laisserait pas tomber. Pour eux. Pour ses parents et Sirius. Vivre de vengeance n'était pas bon. Son parrain le lui avait dit, un jour. Mais c'était la seule chose qui le poussait continuer le combat.  
  
Il deviendrait fort. Puissant. Et il vaincrait Voldemort et ses sbires. Parce que son histoire à lui ne devrait jamais se répéter. Parce qu'il y avait eu trop de morts. Bien sur, il y en aurait encore. Car la bataille ne faisait que commencer. Mais cela prendrait fin. Il se le jura.  
  
Il enfourcha son balai et s'envola en direction de Perdivet Drive. Il avait une longue route à faire. Mais il reviendrait. Aussi souvent que possible.  
  
Sous lui, le cimetière de Godric's Hollow disparu progressivement alors qu'il prenait de l'altitude. Et la tombe de ses parents, qu'il y avait aujourd'hui découverte par hasard, ne fut bientôt plus qu'un petit point gris au milieu de tant d'autres.  
  
FIN  
  
Un p'tit feed ? 


End file.
